


Know When To Fold

by smore13



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Aged Up NCT 127, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Alternate Universe - Office, Blow Jobs, Coworkers to lovers, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Established Relationship, Established fuckbuddies, Exhibitionism, Fantasizing, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Display of Affection, SMUT TAGS:, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Sort Of, also imagined exhibitionism, public fondling, with a tiny bit of feelings sprinkled in for a treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smore13/pseuds/smore13
Summary: If there is one universally accepted truth it's that a group of men will always find stupid ways to entertain themselves.Doyoung is but a man, so who should know this better than him?One of the highly stupid forms of entertainment that is still regularly employed among the new recruits at his company was some good, old fashioned gay chicken.Doyoung would admit, though he rarely initiates such silliness, he’s usually down to clown. Probably because he’s actually surprisingly good at it.There were only two that gave him any kind of real challenge. Jungwoo was the office's reigning champ and rightfully so. It's like he was missing whatever gland made you self-conscious or embarrassed in any way. He would justgo.With Donghyuck it was a little different.See Doyoung relied on his ability to keep a straight face, an air of disaffected disinterest to bluff his opponents. Donghyuck simply had no shame.or, alternatively Doyoung likes to push his luck with Donghyuck in public but what happens when there are no witnesses to protect him?
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 26
Kudos: 157





	Know When To Fold

**Author's Note:**

> So. I hadn't expected all the thoughts I got from [this](https://twitter.com/myfluffybboy/status/1274385651484377089?s=20) clip  
> Thanks to that anon in someone else's cc for allowing me to witness that ig??  
> But also, thanks a lot for further distraction from my two other fic fests lol. I hope you're pleased with yourself.
> 
> Please enjoy!

If there is one universally accepted truth it's that a group of men will always find stupid ways to entertain themselves.

Doyoung is but a man, so who should know this better than him?

One of the highly stupid forms of entertainment that is still regularly employed among the new recruits - the similarly aged, newly hired staff - at his company was some good, old fashioned gay chicken.

Doyoung would admit, though he rarely initiates such silliness, he’s usually down to clown. Probably because he’s actually surprisingly good at it.

People always look at him and see an uptight, goody-goody, boss’ pet. Little do they know that while, yes, he takes his professional image very seriously, Doyoung would also sell your ass to Satan for a corn chip if it pleased him to do so.

There was a time for focused professionalism and there was a time for gay chicken - so sue him for knowing the difference between the two.

Maybe that’s why he was so good, actually. Brash jokester types came to him expecting a pearl-clutching prude. That is not what Doyoung was. Doyoung could smile, looking you dead in the eye while he gently cupped your balls as you sipped your morning coffee. Only if the situation demanded.

Of all those in his same hiring class, there were only two that gave him any kind of real challenge. Mark was child's play - laughable only in his predictable and nearly instantaneous defeats. Taeyong, Kun, and Lucas went similarly. Ten was impressive when it came to filthy banter but tended to bail as soon as things got physical. Yuta could hold his own when the mood struck him but tended to fold. Johnny was wild in anonymity but catch him in front of the right witnesses (generally anyone outside their little group but especially any superiors) and he was a goner.

Jungwoo was the office's reigning champ and rightfully so. It's like he was missing whatever gland made you self-conscious or embarrassed in any way. He would just  _ go.  _ Doyoung had made the mistake, fairly early on, of running into Jungwoo in the bathroom in the middle of one of these stand offs, which had nearly resulted in a stubborn, hastily given handjob - and probably would have, if not for Doyoung's implicit dedication to professionalism.

With Donghyuck it was a little different. 

See Doyoung relied on his ability to keep a straight face, an air of disaffected disinterest to bluff his opponents. Donghyuck simply had no shame. And beyond that there was his natural penchant for mild emotional manipulation. If he won, he'd make sure you never heard the end of it and if he lost, well then you'd promptly be convinced as to why the outcome was false, unfair, cruel. So Doyoung had always stayed well away from Donghyuck when it came to such challenges, wary of being swept up and inevitably getting in over his head. 

Until they started fucking around, that is.

_ That _ had not been the result of a botched gay chicken, thankfully. How embarrassing would that have been? 

Rather, suspicion at a few queer mutual friends (Moon Taeil and Wong Hendery, most notably) and an eventual late night confession spurred by exhaustion and a bit of alcohol consumption had done the trick. Doyoung was only embarrassed by how easily he fell into Donghyuck's bed if he really thought about it; so he simply did not. 

He'd been a little worried, in the beginning, about Donghyuck's ability to keep the secret but the younger man was surprisingly discrete. A multifaceted man.

And so they'd continued their dalliances. As time went on, their relationship began to evolve. It wasn't just easy access to great sex, but they'd actually managed to build something of a genuine friendship outside of the bedroom (or the office) as well. It was a good setup. Doyoung felt like he'd sort of chanced upon a winning hand. Very lucky for him, indeed.

And it turned out there were perks to earning Donghyuck's favor. Though nothing could ever save Doyoung from the relentless teasing, he could suddenly get away with winning once in a while. Or at least not being decisively crushed. 

Doyoung had said he rarely started games of gay chicken, which was still technically true. Because he supposed the little incidents he’d start with Donghyuck were not a game so much as an excuse to get his hands on him in public. Because it was just a stupid joke, ha ha! Nothing homosensual going on here, folks!

So when he was inevitably overwhelmed by the urge to lightly grope his gorgeous fuck buddy at any given moment (he was always just out there! Blatantly tempting and attractive!), he could simply… go for it. Doyoung always told himself that he wouldn’t have to worry about it going too far because there were witnesses. They had accountability. But he always conveniently seemed to forget about Donghyuck’s shamelessness until after he’d already done it.

Nothing like the cold rush of fear when Donghyuck took it as a challenge. Really got the adrenaline pumping.

So perhaps that’s why - on their third round for the night at the nearby noraebang - when Doyoung spotted Donghyuck grooving on his own as Jungwoo and one of the managers belted out a trot song, he was compelled to sneak up and grab a handful of ass.

Donghyuck kept dancing as the disco ball flashed and their remaining coworkers whooped and pounded away on the tambourines, while Doyoung copped a good feel. It had been a while since they’d gone home together. Well that wasn’t true - Donghyuck had ended up passing out in his bed like five times in the past two weeks. He always came over with the vague intention of fucking around but they had been so busy with work and exhausted lately that they hadn’t been able to do much more than shovel down a quick dinner and zone out to a few hours of tv on the couch. So actually it had just been a while since they’d had sex.

Which was a damn shame if you were to ask Doyoung.

Thus a little subtle grab-assing for a treat~

Johnny and Yuta danced over, attempting to pull Donghyuck into their enthusiastic head banging, much to the amusement of Kun and Ten watching from their seats on the booth beside. Doyoung let his hands fall away in what he hoped was a casual manner, stuffing them into his pockets instead.

Donghyuck humored them for a bit, jumping and yelling out lyrics, shaking the tambourine in Yuta’s hand until the latter turned on him, using the instrument to beat him off instead. Donghyuck escaped, giggling, returning almost immediately to Doyoung with a scary glint in his eye. Uh oh.

Doyoung pretended to pay attention to the raucous performance up front, tracking Donghyuck in his peripherals. He was still dancing, facing Doyoung now, sidling up on his right. 

“What’s this? What do you want?” Doyoung asked, feigning disinterest as Donghyuck smacked his ass to the beat. This was fine. Still in the realm of silly but acceptable het behavior.

When there was suddenly a gentle hand patting the back of his head, Doyoung shot the offender a warning look.

“Yah, I’m older,” he complained without heat, watching as the song changed and Taeyong was pushed to the front to cover an old 1TYM rap. He felt the hand drop obediently to his neck, stroking softly.

Doyoung spared a glance out of the corner of his eye to find - much to his surprise -  _ not _ a cheeky, challenging smirk but. Doyoung blinked, looking away, surprised by the sheer affection in Donghyuck’s gaze.

God, was he like… super drunk? Doyoung didn’t think he’d had that much. What was all this about?

Donghyuck laughed loudly, but he’d been too busy avoiding eye contact to know whether it was at his own expense or not.

“Doyoung hyung,” Donghyuck called out innocently, requesting his proper attention. Doyoung obliged, turning just in time for the younger boy to yank him close by the back of his neck. Donghyuck titled his head, moving in and it took everything in Doyoung not to sputter in fear. Was he going to kiss him in the middle of their damn hweshik??

“Relax, hyung,” Donghyuck teased, leaning past his lips to murmur in his ear. “I just want you to know I have a plan for us tonight. Keep a lookout for my signal, okay?”

He let go of Doyoung’s neck, offering his earlobe a little pinch before leaning back to wink mischievously.

“God, give me a heart attack, why don’t you?” Doyoung groused, pushing him off in the direction of a very wound up Lucas who seemed to be air humping along with the song to the delight of a handful of seniors. Donghyuck leaned back against him with a thoughtful hum.

“Well is it my fault you’re so easy?” he asked cheerfully, laughing when Doyoung shoved him roughly away.

Doyoung had no idea what that signal was but he was used to keeping his eyes on Donghyuck often enough not to worry about missing it. He got an idea of the plan pretty quickly as Donghyuck began acting progressively drunker despite staying well away from the bottles of soju floating around. By the time they were all stumbling outside, debating on where to go for round 4 (or coming up with excuses to cut out), he had the others thoroughly convinced. 

"Let's go back to that food stall by the office," Donghyuck insisted, swaying from where he stood between Mark and Taeyong. They both reached out to steady him, Taeyong with notably more concern. 

"Maybe you should just head home, Hyuckie," he said, shooting a glance at Doyoung. 

"That's right Donghyuck-ah! You've done your part for tonight, time to hit the hay," their manager pronounced in amusement. 

Donghyuck scrunched up his nose in distaste,

"What do you mean, sir? I'm just getting started."

"No, no. It's late, there's work in the morning. In fact, forget about next round. Let's all of you go home, get some rest."

"Yeah Lee Donghyuck, mind the your manager. Go home before you embarrass yourself," Doyoung piped up, instinctively taking a step toward him, ready to grab as Donghyuck stumbled half a step forward. He winked at Doyoung who blinked back. Ah, that was it.

"This isn't fair. I want soondae. And ddokboki! And beer~" Donghyuck whined to hearty chuckles of amusement from the older seniors. 

"A party boy!"

"I remember the days when I didn't have a family waiting for me at home."

"Doyoung-ah, you don't have to be so mean about it. You're so mean," Donghyuck half slurred brightly, yanking his arm out of Taeyong's grip to point a finger in Doyoung's face. God, this kid. He was just having the time of his life here, wasn't he?

"Ohhh Donghyuck is sloshed… he's calling Doyoung casually now?"

"I'm trying to save you from yourself and I'm mean?" Doyoung queried, bumping his hand aside easily. "Everyone's going home now. Are you going to stay out alone?"

"Hyung you-" Donghyuck started, full on tripping into him now, clutching tightly at Doyoung's waist to keep his balance. There were a series of surprised chuckles from their audience. "You can stay out with me! You don't have a family waiting at home either. Play with me, hyung~"

"This kid is really too much," the assistant manager said, elbowing another senior in the ribs good-naturedly. Doyoung laughed at that, using the distraction to avoid coloring at the double entendre (that only he knew was a double entendre). He hauled Donghyuck up by the armpits to get a better grip on him but the younger man had all but suctioned himself to his midsection.

"Our Doyoung is such a good colleague and hyung, I'm sure he'll be willing to humor you tonight," their manager said loudly, clapping Doyoung on the shoulder before leaning in to mutter, "We'll all be going. Be sure to take him straight home, I'll leave it in your hands for tonight."

“I heard that. I never get to do what I want,” Donghyuck pouted and their boss just laughed, clapping him on the back too.

Someone flagged down a taxi for them as everyone else began to disperse. Doyoung muscled the excessively limp over-actor (was he going for an Oscar winning performance? Jeez) into the vehicle before being unceremoniously yanked in after.

Donghyuck dropped the act as soon as the door closed. He rattled off the name of his apartment complex and neighborhood to the driver, fingers already threaded through Doyoung’s hair. He hissed, swatting at him - it didn’t count as ‘in private’ with the ahjussi driving them separated by nothing but open air and barely a meter. Donghyuck raised his eyebrows, challenging. He ran his hands down Doyoung’s neck and shoulder, flicking over each of the buttons of his dress shirt - still shut tight. He teased over Doyoung’s stomach and chest, tilting his head questioningly, eyes sparkling with amusement. He wanted permission so that Doyoung wouldn't be able to complain later. Doyoung huffed quietly, pursing his lips before nodding. This was their little game, wasn’t it? How much could they get away with in plain sight?

Donghyuck’s grin widened, thumbing Doyoung’s nipple over his shirt as he slid a little closer.

Doyoung found himself gripping the armrest beside him as Donghyuck trailed down his body, grabbing his thigh roughly before teasing up until his fingers barely brushed against his dick.

“Out with your company? They really keep you out late,” the driver chuckled conversationally. Oh great. A talker.

“You’re telling me,” Donghyuck said, leaning his head onto Doyoung’s shoulder, still working him deftly over his pants. “I think they care more about forcing us to follow them than actually going home where they belong.”

The driver laughed heartily, glancing back at them in the mirror. Doyoung gripped Donghyuck’s thigh, warning, but he merely slowed his petting, gripping subtly.

“Those higher ups - they only care about using their power,” the man continued, eyes on the road. “But they’ve earned it, you know? They all did their time as recruits just like you. Probably worse.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t resent them,” Donghyuck declared cheerfully, which caused the driver to laugh again. Doyoung was getting worked up, clenching his jaw as he tried (and failed) to keep his breathing even.

“That’s fair, kid. That’s fair. It was just one stop, right? Do you two live close by?”

“Not particularly,” Donghyuck murmured in his ear, fingering Doyoung more insistently now.

“What was that?”

Doyoung didn’t mean for the surprise groan to slip out when Donghyuck ground the heel of his hand against the growing bulge.

“Your friend okay back there? Not gonna be sick right?” the driver demanded.

“He’s fine, just drunk as hell,” Donghyuck assured him, leaning forward enough to keep the driver’s attention as he glanced back again in the mirror.

“I thought it was you who tumbled head over ass into my car, kid.”

“You’ve got it all backwards, mister. He’s wasted. I’m just making sure my lovely coworker gets home safe~”

Doyoung bit his lip, embarrassed, gripping Donghyuck’s wrist tightly as he thumbed over the head. God, he wasn’t even looking at what he was doing.

“A regular hero,” the man replied, amused. “Well I can help you with that.”

“I appreciate it!”

The ride didn’t last much longer, which thank the lord for that. Doyoung all but bolted for the lobby as Donghyuck paid, not looking back. The next thing he knew, Donghyuck had him pressed against his front door, lips on his neck, hands hurriedly unbuttoning his shirt, hips slotted together.

“God, you really are so easy,” Donghyuck teased, finally getting the stupid shirt off. He let his hands roam over Doyoung’s chest and shoulders as he proceeded to grind against him. “Always crying about not getting caught, calling me reckless but you actually love it, don’t you? The thrill of pushing boundaries? Of nearly being exposed?”

Doyoung frowned, leaning in to kiss the smile off his dumb smug face. As if they didn’t both love it.

“I’d  _ really _ like it if you’d shut up so I could expose myself right now,” he sniped, grabbing Donghyuck by the hips, pressing them ever closer. The other man chuckled, humming appreciatively and Doyoung could feel his body responding.

“Your wish is my command, baby,” Donghyuck chirped with a grin, shoving Doyoung back against the door to undo his belt. Doyoung blinked in surprise, running both hands through Donghyuck’s hair as he threw the belt toward the couch recklessly. He’d been letting little nicknames like that slip lately. No the horny, raunchy ones he’d always used in bed but the sweeter, more domestic ones that one might call… oh I don’t know. A boyfriend. Usually without thinking and usually in a joking way, but Doyoung would be lying if he said they ever escaped his notice.

He didn’t have long to ruminate on the meaning of that, though, as Donghyuck yanked his underwear down roughly to get to his dick. He reached out to reciprocate, going for Donghyuck’s top few buttons, but he only made it halfway before being pressed against the door more insistently and kissed hot and wet.

Donghyuck still had a hand on him, stroking tight and unhurried over his cock. Doyoung sighed into the kiss, feeling Donghyuck smile against his lips. Uh oh. He was up to something.

“You’re exposed now, just like you wanted,” he said, only pulling back far enough to get the words out - not strictly separating their mouths. “What if I had done this back in the taxi? Wouldn’t that have been something? Just gone for it while that boring ahjussi chattered away? None the wiser until he found cum stains on the back of his passenger seat?”

Normally Doyoung would be inclined to argue. To roll his eyes at Donghyuck’s audacity and tease him or scold him but.

His eyelids fluttered unintentionally closed as Donghyuck ran his thumb from the base of his dick up the thick vein on the underside, pressing firmly just below the head.

“You like the idea of getting away with it, right?” Donghyuck asked, moving to kiss along his jaw, behind his ear, down his neck. His trailed his thumb around where Doyoung’s shaft met the head before pumping again - a little faster, a little rougher. It still felt so good. “But what if he had noticed? Because you just couldn’t control yourself, hyung, and he saw you get so desperate to get off that you couldn’t even wait to get home? What then?”

Doyoung could feel his heart beating as Donghyuck kissed across his shoulder, moving to suck over his nipple. One of Donghyuck’s hands roamed around his back as he alternated between fast relaxed strokes, and slow tight ones with the hand fixed firm around Doyoung’s cock.

“That would be-”  _ embarrassing, _ he thought, shaking his head to stop from imagining being yelled at and kicked out and god knows what else. He reached out, pulling Donghyuck closer by his sides, feeling up his tummy and smooth back over his work shirt.

“Hmm,” Donghyuck said, reaching to quickly unfasten his last few buttons, moving forward to rub the head of Doyoung’s cock against the soft skin of his stomach as he continued to pump. Doyoung made a huffy, appreciative noise that devolved into a whine as he changed up the rhythm again. “What if I hadn’t gone so easy on you back at the noraebang, then? What if I’d pushed you up against the wall just like now? Jerked you in front of all our colleagues and seniors? Maybe gotten down on my knees and given them a real show…”

Doyoung could feel how hot his face was getting before Donghyuck had even finished. In front of all their coworkers? Would they be disgusted? Intrigued? He could imagine Taeyong’s horrified embarrassment, Johnny’s confused disbelief, Ten’s controlled judgement, Jungwoo’s knowing amusement. Donghyuck reached out to trace his blush over his cheeks and down his neck.

“Ah, so is that it? It’s different if it’s the people we’re close to,” Donghyuck murmured. “Maybe it’s just different if our hot friends are there to watch me get you off under the neon disco ball, right?”

Doyoung didn’t  _ know. _ All he knew was that he was back in the noraebang, making eye contact with Kun over Donghyuck’s shoulder, whose expression flashed between interest and disgust, appreciation and indignation. The idea was humiliating but it was also kind of

“Hot,” Donghyuck muttered against his chin, then lips. “Hyung, you feel so hot. You’re all worked up~”

Doyoung was incredibly worked up. So much so he hadn’t realized how close he was to

“Coming! I’m gonna come,” he said with a groan, fisting at Donghyuck’s hair as he spilled into his hand, and a bit onto his exposed tummy.

“I meant to stop you before I actually got off,” he added as Donghyuck offered him a sweet peck on the lips, turning to pull him back toward the bedroom. “We haven’t fucked in a while. I was kind of hoping to fuck you...”

“Eh, it’s late and we’re both coming down from the alcohol,” Donghyuck reasoned. “Just give me a lazy blow job and let’s go to bed. We can always fuck over the weekend - although, I’ve been wanting to try out this new toy I bought, so maybe you can ride me.”

Doyoung perked up, intrigued by the offer but not enough to actually hype himself up for round two that same night.

In the end, lazy blow job it was, although Doyoung couldn’t resist edging him just a little after all that provocation earlier.

Somehow they managed to get their tired asses up and ready for bed before Doyoung found himself strewn across the mattress on his stomach, resting his chin on Donghyuck’s hip and tracing little patterns on his tummy where he’d pulled back his sleep shirt. The Donghyuck in question was propped up against the wall at the head of the bed, scrolling aimlessly on his phone. They should have honestly been sleeping. Donghyuck’s apartment was farther from the office than Doyoung’s and they always ended up having to rush a little more in the morning on days he slept there.

But Donghyuck had gotten caught up on something or other and Doyoung was thinking. He thought about how Donghyuck had looked at him back at the noraebang with his fingers in Doyoung’s hair and the things he’d said pressing him against the front door.

“Hey ba- ahem. Donghyuck-ah,” he called, laying his head on the other man’s stomach fully, circling his arms around his waist as best he could.

“Yeah?” Donghyuck answered distractedly, glancing away from his phone just briefly. Doyoung hesitated.

“You know it’s not just for the… the thrill of the forbidden or whatever,” he said carefully, looking up at him from where he lay. “You know I just plain like you, right?”

Donghyuck’s lip twitched into a funny sort of smile. He took another second to finish whatever he was doing before putting his phone down to look at Doyoung directly.

“I know, hyung. There was never a doubt,” he replied sweetly and Doyoung couldn’t help but grin. Donghyuck smiled back, bringing his phone up to his face before adding dismissively, “Everyone knows you’ve been in love with me since we met. Why do you think I ever humored you in the first place?”

Doyoung scowled, turning to blow a massive raspberry into Donghyuck's exposed stomach. This resulted in him nearly being kneed viciously in the side as Donghyuck reacted in surprise. It probably would have devolved into a full on wrestling match if they weren’t so damn tired. As it was, Donghyuck settled down onto the pillows and Doyoung allowed himself to be grappled up next to him.

“Don’t be embarrassed by your feelings, hyung. It just means you have great taste,” Donghyuck pressed smugly, snuggling down against him. Doyoung sighed and allowed that too because as annoying as it was, he liked it.

“You just think everyone’s in love with you.”

“I have never been given any evidence to the contrary!”

“Go to sleep Lee Donghyuck.”

“Fine,” Donghyuck said with a yawn, eyes already closed, voice small and soft. “Only coz you asked so nice~”

Doyoung reached over to turn off the light, gazing down at the man beside him in the dark. He was an awfully pretty sleeper. It wasn’t really fair.

He wasn’t sure how long he’d been watching when a grumpy voice startled him with a, “Go to sleep Kim Doyoung.”

He laughed in surprise before settling down to obey.

**Author's Note:**

> The sex toy in question is a Vibrating Ass-gasm Penis Ring Plug lol. Donghyuck said let me get some prostate action while I fuck you and Doyoung gets a big kick out of controlling the vibration. I wonder if Adam and Eve delivers in Korea...
> 
> Tbh I did not go into this planning on it being as smutty as it turned out to be but it's been a while since I've written fully explicit so here we are!
> 
> Let me know what you think! I love all the stuff y'all have to say.  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/stephaech?s=09)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/smore13)
> 
> Unofficial [sequel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798591/chapters/62686477) (also explicit)


End file.
